


Hidden

by Mrs_Han



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: F/M, request series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Han/pseuds/Mrs_Han
Summary: Jumin discovers your open scars during an event.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I see your request is open, so i was wondering could you write about jumin finding out that mc has a self harm scars? And she’s been trying not to relapse into her old habit but she’s having a hard time so it’s the only thing she can think of? Im sorry for my bad english 😅 and if you don’t want to do it, it’s okay! Don’t force yourself to write it. Thank you, oh and also i like your writings a lot! Have a good day :)

The delicate georgette sheen from your onyx long-sleeved dress rubbed harshly against your slashed arms. Of all times to relapse, this was the worst - Jumin was a guest of honor at a new hotel inauguration, and of course, he brought you along.

Palms sweating, you pasted a friendly smile towards every patron in attendance. Frankly, you were overjoyed with your husband’s success. But with you having issues of your own… it wasn’t easy to be in a celebratory mood.

“Mrs. Han!” A sponsor quickly made his way towards you, bringing with him several other philanthropists. Anxious, you tugged the hem of your sleeve down, experiencing sharp pain and a subtle ooze of liquid.

“It’s an honor to meet you finally,” the older gentleman beamed, hand extended towards you. “I am Tanaka Sato, a close partner of your husband.”

Again, you plastered a fake smile across your mouth. You reached over to shake his hand and shuddered as pain radiated through your right arm. Unconsciously, you tugged at your sleeve. “A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tanaka.”

“It seems he has chosen a new aesthetic, entirely separate from C&R’s minimalistic design. Are you the inspiration behind this?” A chirpy young woman chimed in.

“I always consult with my wife before making any major decisions,” Jumin spoke affectionately, resting his hand on your waist and lightly tugging you close to him. “This project has been hers as much as it has been mine.”

Several of the women blushed and whispered amongst themselves as the men took a subtle step back, aware of the power both you and Jumin exuded.

_If only you felt as powerful as you looked._

“Jumin?” You flashed him a subtle look of desperation. “I need to freshen up, where’s the restroom?”

“Come with me, my love. Excuse us,” he smiled, his eyes bright and full of fondness for you, ignoring everyone else.

It still confused you, how he could look at you with so much love in his eyes. A whirlwind of emotion ravaged your stomach and chest every time he did it. Were you deserving? Certainly not. But he continued to gaze at you with more tenderness than Cupid’s gaze upon Psyche.

“Are you well?” He asked the strong acoustic voice that overpowered the venue twenty minutes ago now a low, degraded tone.

“I’m okay,” you lied. “I couldn’t find the bathroom, but I’ll be out in a minute or two! Go back to your guests!”

A lie was difficult to get past Han Jumin. But he kissed your temple and squeezed your arm - and you held back a mighty yelp.

There was a first time for everything.

“I’ll be waiting for you by the grand piano,” he hummed. “Take your time.”

After watching his withdrawing figure, you pushed the door to the ladies’ room open, flew to a stall, and caught your breath before slowly unbuttoning the diamond buttons on your sleeves. Pain greeted you instantly as the cuts on your wrists throbbed unbearably, each laceration making up a heartbeat on their own.

Easing the sleeves up further, you winced. Dull maroon meshed with bright red, old droplets of blood met new. Unforgiving gashes punished you mercilessly, each slice reminding you of how stupid it was to relapse now when things were so good. Why now? You were so beloved. So cherished. You had no _goddamn reason to do this to yourself._

Choking back sobs, you recklessly pushed the stall door open and turned on the faucet. The water cold, you shoved your arms under and bit your lip, desperate to keep from crying out. Determined to keep your scars from discharging any more blood, you scrubbed with the flat of your hand. The white of the porcelain sink and marble countertops, illuminated by the overhead lights, was now stained with red hues. You had to hurry before someone else came in - everyone knew your face. Anyone could report what they saw to Jumin, especially…

“MC?”

_Jaehee._

Tears blurring your vision; you looked towards the door. Her eyes wide, she stood there, processing the scene before her. Hands shaking, you turned the faucet off and, trembling, faced her with what little courage you had left.

She continued to stand there, speechless. You had presented a somewhat complicated situation to her, no doubt. Finally, she pressed her hand to the door. “There you are… I will let Mr. Han know.”

“No!” You bellowed. “Please, don’t!”

Conflicted, Jaehee hesitated. “Those cuts… they look serious. It’s best that I —”

“Jaehee,” you pleaded, tears falling down your chin. “Please. I’m begging you, don’t tell Jumin.”

Jaehee’s brows creased. “But MC… he’s worried about you. He’s been standing by the piano for over twenty minutes, and now he is sending others to look for you… myself included.”

Overwhelmed and angry as more blood leaked from your opened gashes, you shouted at her. “He can’t see me like this!! Look at me!! Look!!”

Jaehee blinked and flinched slightly.

“I look disgusting!! My arms _hurt,_ I… I can’t face him like this, Jaehee… please —”

“Have you found her, Assistant Kang?”

You didn’t have time to shield yourself. Jumin stepped through the threshold and froze in place. Completely exposed and frozen with fear, you stood before your husband like a deer in headlights.

A single drop of water falling into the ceramic of the sink was the only sound that could be heard.

“Leave us,” Jumin spoke to Jaehee, his voice trembling ever so slightly - his power slipping from him.

Obedient to the end, Jaehee agreed - leaving you stranded.

“What is this,” Jumin demanded, power seeping back to his voice.

You trembled. “Jumin…”

He moved closer to you. “Who did this to you?”

 _What did he mean…?_ His eyes trembled, moving back and forth between your arms and your eyes. Did he… not believe you could have done this to yourself? Did he not want to…?

You hung your head shamefully. There was no going back from this, no more hiding from him anymore. You felt mortified, embarrassed that he could see you like this. If only you could turn around time and…

“Give me your arm.”

You flinched - he was already so close to you, and you didn’t hear him move. Refusing to look at him, you limply lifted your arm - his hand took hold, making you wince.

He turned the faucet on and ran his hand through the water, checking it’s temperature. “Come closer to the sink,” he hummed, easing you closer to the sink with his other hand on your lower back.

You shuddered as your husband cupped cold water over your wounds. His fingers stroked your burning cuts, making you wince and twitch - but he remained kind and gentle throughout.

What bothered you more than anything was his silence.

He remained focused - but quiet. Hot tears flooded your vision - he would think of you differently now. He could think you were crazy, or he would put you away in a mental ward. He wouldn’t want you anymore, not after this.

The silence dragged, second to second, minute to minute. Jumin patted your arm dry, still saying nothing.

“Jumin…” your voice trembled. “I… I —”

“Give me your other arm,” he spoke, a commanding yet tender tone overtaking his voice.

“Jumin…”

His eyes met with yours, and you trembled under the weight of his sorrow. “Talk to me, darling. Please talk to me.”

You moved your hand over your mouth. _What were you supposed to say…?_

Jumin swallowed thickly. “Are you… are you unhappy with me?”

“No, _no_ Jumin, not at all…!”

“Then…” he took a step toward you, cradling your elbows in the palms of his hand. “… _talk to me_. Dearest, these wounds look fresh… days old.”

“I…” you leaned against the sink, your legs wobbling. “There are days when… when I’m the happiest person in the world because I have a wonderful life… and I have _you,_ you who loves me more than life itself… and yet… there are days when I’m so sad, so miserable with my existence that I… I take my misery out on myself _.”_

Jumin’s thumbs stroked your abrasions, his touch so gentle that you lost any will to contain your tears. You leaned into him, hands close to your chest, and you wept.

“Come here,” he cooed, wrapping his arms around you and holding you firmly against him. “I’m here, darling. I’m here.”

“Of course you are,” you whispered. “You’ve always been here…”

He cradled your face in his hands, wiping your tears with the pads of his thumbs. “I want to help you, darling.” His blinked, and you gasped as tears rolled down his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you.”

“Jumin…”

He clutched your hands desperately as if you would disappear without a moment’s notice. “I’ll do anything for you. I’ll sit with you, and we can come up with a plan for you to stop _hurting_ yourself. I’ll shorten my schedule at work to hear your troubles, my _love_. I’ll do anything, so, please. Please don’t leave me. Whatever is plaguing you, we can fight it together… I won’t ever leave you to fight on your own, so, please. _Please_.”

His knuckles whitened. His hands trembled. For the first time since you met him, you witnessed your husband so desperate keep you by his side… and you realized that you weren’t alone anymore. For the first time in a long time, you felt a link in the chains that subdued you break and shatter… all because he loved you and wanted to help you.

No, he couldn’t banish your demons altogether. You didn’t expect him to. But at least this time… you weren’t alone.

“Thank you,” you pipped. “I only wish you found this out later, rather than… here, now, at this very moment. I’m afraid I ruined an essential night for you…”

Jumin carefully kissed your scarred wrist. “No businessman nor any proposition will take precedent over you, my love. Now… let’s finish cleaning you up, mm?”

Through tears, you cracked your first genuine smile of the evening. “Okay.”


End file.
